plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bog of Enlightenment
225px |cost = 2 |class = Smarty |tribe = Environment |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |ability = Plants here that are Amphibious get +2 . Zombies here that aren't Amphibious get -2 . |flavor text = Good for Plants, it is. Good for Zombies, it is not!}} Bog of Enlightenment is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability gives all Amphibious plants in it +2 and all non-'Amphibious' zombies in it -2 . This ability persists until Bog of Enlightenment is overridden by another environment. Origins Its design is likely based on Dagobah, a swamp planet from the Star Wars saga. Its description is a reference to how the character Yoda speaks in the Star Wars films. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Environment *'Abilities:' Plants here that are Amphibious get +2 . Zombies here that aren't Amphibious get -2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description Good for Plants, it is. Good for Zombies, it is not! Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update ???? *Ability wording change: Amphibious Plants here get +2 . Non-'Amphibious' Zombies here get -2 . → Plants here that are Amphibious get +2 . Zombies here that aren't Amphibious get -2 . Update 1.30.4 * |2 }} Strategies With This environment generally makes a ground lane into a lane that benefits Amphibious cards. When using this environment, try to play it on a zombie that isn't Amphibious in a ground lane so it becomes weaker. Then, try to play an Amphibious plant in that environment to make them powerful to destroy zombies. To make it even better, playing plants with both Amphibious and Team-Up like Navy Bean can benefit this environment even more. Each hero can use this environment effectively in their own way: *Green Shadow can use this as a cheap way to boost Potted Powerhouse's stats by playing many Amphibious plants on it. *Nightcap can potentially weaken zombies to 0 strength so that they are unable to destroy his weaker mushroom swarms. * can use this to decrease the strength of zombies, allowing her to easily destroy them with , , or . * and Beta-Carrotina can use this the most effectively, since they have access to the most Amphibious plants. Against Since this environment weakens only non-'Amphibious' zombies, it is alright to play Amphibious zombies in that environment, as the only issue is that Amphibious plants get +2 strength. However, it is usually better to override it as quickly as possible as it can weaken several non-'Amphibious' key zombies. You can easily remove this environment by playing any other environment to cancel the Amphibious benefit. Gallery BogofEnlightenment.jpg|Bog of Enlightenment's statistics BogofEnlightenmentNewCard.jpg|Bog of Enlightenment's card BogofEnlightenmentNewCardLocked.jpg|Bog of Enlightenment's grayed out card BouncyToyCardImage.png|Bog of Enlightenment's card image Bouncy Toy.png|Bog of Enlightenment's textures Bog of Enlightenment HD.png|HD Bog of Enlightenment (seen in its statistics) Bog of Enlightenment Environment.png|HD Bog of Enlightenment (seen in-game) Bog of Enlightenment.png|Bog of Enlightenment on the field Old A1D0ADE8-D822-444D-B7E7-795B4EE7CB31.png|Bog of Enlightenment's statistics BogofEnlightenmentStat.jpg|Bog of Enlightenment's statistics bogofenlightenmentcard.jpg|Bog of Enlightenment's card BogofEnlightenmentGrayedOutCard.png|Bog of Enlightenment's grayed out card